kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasumi Nakagawa
Kasumi Nakagawa (中川カスミ Nakagawa Kasumi) is one of a four of the protagonists and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She focuses on Arcane and Light-element magic to debilitate and destroy her foes. Her normal attacks are average but she makes use of powerful spells for her combat. Role in Game Kasumi arc She and other heroes, they fight the Jabberwocky’s riots and protect the innocent from corruption. As Kasumi arc, the plot is different that involves magic, mysteries and justice rather than Alice stories like Aruto Arc. As Kasumi’s story mode, she and fellow mages find themselves a mystery about the four divine element stones to stop Shidai from attaining the divine stone and fight the riots who those out of control. Character Infomation Appearance Kasumi is an old teenage girl of 19 years old which has very long, straight black hair that reaches her waist with a long side hairs in front of her ears and is tied with a purple ribbon and flowers and a cheery blossom flower hair decoration on the top left side of her head and purple eyes. She wears a uniform consist of long sleeved white shirt with large purple ribbon in the center of her collar, a blazer with red sleeve cuffs and her blazer is color gray, brown and red, a dark brown vest, a large red ribbon on her back, a short red pleated skirt with gold trim, a black tights and brown shoes with purple ribbons on each shoes. Personality Kasumi acts as the prime example of the "Yamato Nadeshiko", a term that describes an ideal Japanese woman; a traditional, polite, and soft-spoken, Kasumi acts as the most level-headed and also the most "serious" and “justice” of the four heroes. A practitioner of magic, Kasumi sports an extreme level of patience and concentration that carried her from a top graduate to the highly admired seat on the arcane magic. Her determination would be fueled by the noble deeds of her Master Sorceresses and the accomplishments of the justices she so highly respected. In lieu of her organized style, Kasumi regularly wrote in a diary to keep track of everything going on and also took notes of some words of wisdom during the many conversations the heroes would have. Quotes *"Are you ready for a real justice?" *"This is it." *"Slow down." *"Go away!" *"Don’t close me!" *"Take this, magic, arcane orbs!" *"Shoot!" *"Laser!" *"Nine tailing laser!" *"Magic... field!" *"Now!" *"Can you move?" *"Steady... There!" *"Arcana Field!" *"I'm getting serious now!" (as she starts her Arcana Coiling Storm Rush) *"It's over." (as she cancels/finishes her Arcana Coiling Storm Rush) *"Breath of the Arcana." *"The powers of the arcane that shifts into reality!" (during charging) *"Accession!" (casting) *"Prepare yourself!" (As she performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Be quiet! Purify your sins!" (As she performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Excuse the treacherousness!" (As she performs Direction Musou Attack) *"Let me show you." (As she performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"Come forth, Arcane hole!" (As she performs Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"... This ultimate!" *"Judgment!" *"Fear the planet's wrath!" (As her Burst Attack starts) *"... I'll conceal your fate!" (As her Burst Attack finishes) *"The justice shall be served." *"Victory is just a magic!" *"That’s was wonderful!" *"Aruto, you never cease to amaze me." *"Sarara, your shooting is so amazing." *"He will cleanse the sins with his holy powers." *"Akane, your skills are hot!" *"Touko, with your glass shoes can step forward to victory." *"Harry, you're too young to amaze me." *"Amazing, you have made me proud." *"Let’s finish this." *"Time is precious, we have better hurry." *"We have better hurry or it's too late." *"A heroic True Warrior in the world shall be remembered at will." *"You are a True Warrior in the world." *"You are a True Alice in this world." *"Heroes never lose, but anytime they will be back..." (only in Story Mode) *"My hero of magic has fallen... but, it could be a tragic end?" (only in Free Mode) Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)''' Main Stat: '''INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset (Close range) , , , , , : Kasumi does a series of staff swings and books. Launches the enemies away from her at last hit : Kasumi dashes forward spinning the staff at said direction, dealing several hits and knocking back affected enemies. , : A hit in the air with an upward swing. , , , ( ): Kasumi turns around and swings with her stave, slowly advancing with each hit and tapping the button for more hits. Stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , , ( ): Kasumi spins around once then shoots arcane orbs around her in a 8-way directions with enough force to knock away faraway enemies with crashing knockback. Kasumi has a EX Attack 1; she summons a five waves of arcane orbs which will radiate from Kasumi. , , , , : Kasumi dashes forward and swing her staff to attack enemies in front of her in a large area-of-effect. Kasumi has a EX Attack 2; she creates a field of volatile arcane energy to defy gravity and knocked down enemies to levitate. Kasumi will always land sooner than any effected targets. , , , , , , ( ), ( ): Kasumi summons three arcane orbs that deal damage to enemies. The three orbs are summoned one at a time, closest first. All orbs can summon at straight line. (This input requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 15) Direction, : Kasumi turns into an arcane ball and charge forwards in straight line about 5m, dealing damage to surrounding enemies and she returns to normal. The ball she transforms can deal a number of hits depending on the collision of the enemies, maximum about 12 hits. Arcane Sphere ''' ( , during dash): Kasumi shoots light ball at enemies that stuns on hit. (Long range): (Tap/Hold-able): Kasumi shoots a light ball. *Tapping the to shoot several light balls in a fan shaped pattern from 3-way to 5-way for two shots and at last input, shoots a 7-way in front. Also the player can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). Hold the button on any specified for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires a 9-way light balls. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. , : Kasumi shoots an orb of light that pierces enemies and explodes at max range, dealing damage. , , : Kasumi shoots a powerful large orb in front that stuns the enemies on impact. , , , : Kasumi summons 9 arching orbs that deals damage to the area it hits. Each orb passes through all the enemies until it disappears when it hit solid ground. , , , , : Kasumi summon a large orb which causes and area four meters in front of her to explode in a series of light and arcane that damages and knocks enemies away. , , , , , : Kasumi fires a three arcane orbs that deal damage to enemies on impact. Launches enemies when hit. (This input requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 15) Aerial/Air Combo Moveset (Close range) , , , , , , : A three staff swings, light orb shots twice, and summon light pillar , : Kasumi jumps, then slams into the ground with her staff creating a shockwave, causes crashing knockback. , , : Kasumi shoots a light ball to the ground. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two swing air combo, Kasumi does a midair version of C3-3. , , , , : After three swing air combo, Kasumi does a midair version of C4. , , , , , : After four swing air combo, Kasumi does a midair version of C5. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ): After five swing air combo, Kasumi hits an enemy with her off-hand weapon. (This input requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 15) (Long range) * (Tap/Hold-able): Kasumi shoots a light ball while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , , : Kasumi does a midair long range version of C2, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C2 move. , , , : Kasumi does a midair long range version of C3, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C2 move. , , , , : Kasumi does a midair long range version of C4, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C2 move. , , , , , : Kasumi summons a large orb of light that lift the faraway enemies up and damages them, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C2 move. , , , , , , : Kasumi does a midair long range version of C6, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C2 move. (This input requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with '''L1 Button, : Kasumi stops time in the area around her, forcing nearby attacking enemies to stop moving for 10 seconds. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Kasumi steps back and retaliates by conjuring an explosion in front of her. Other function , : Double Jump R1: Lock-on the enemy (but only lock-on targets is to the enemy officers and/or bosses). Tap to change the Lock-on target. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Arcana Blasting: Kasumi stands on the ground while she collects her magical energy, then shoots a fast ball of arcane magic which causes a powerful explosion upon impact that inflict splash damage, launches enemies who caught by a blast and decreasing their speed and magic defense power by 30% for 8 seconds. (This skill is learned from the start of Kasumi Nakagawa’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 16 seconds Arcana Field: Kasumi summons a large light orb at the area and explodes that causes and area four meters in front of the user to explode in a series of arcane magic those damages and knocks enemies up into the air, remaining in place for a few seconds. All the enemies in contact will have their speed and magic defense power lowered for four seconds. (This skill requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 10). *MP cost 500 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Arcana Coiling: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Kasumi stands on the ground, charge up her magic in her staff and shoots a continuous a orbs of arcane magic to deal piercing continuous damage to enemies in front on hit. Press and hold the button to shoot longer. Press the button or let the Storm Rush is over, she shoots a 7 way burst of arcane orbs in wide spread. All the enemies hit by the Storm Rush attack skill will have their speed and magic defense power lowered for 4 seconds. (This skill requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 20). During her Storm Rush stance, she can turn her laser left or right via Analog Stick, but she can’t move forward while shooting. The Storm Rush stance last for 8 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 24 seconds Arcana Ascension: (Must Be Charged) Kasumi creates a massive ball of arcane at short 4 meter distance in front of her over 10 meter AoE that maintains a field of immense gravity that pins enemies within her skill's area of effect to the ground, dealing heavy arcane damage and preventing enemies's movement and attacking for 3 seconds. Kasumi can move while charging her skill attack but she must charge it to max to use this or else the skill attack will fail and will have to recharge. (This skill requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 30). Within the period, Kasumi is also unable to perform other actions unless her skill is canceled by performing Musou Attacks. *MP cost: 2000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Arcana Mist: Kasumi summons a cloud of mist to inflict multiple hit several times, damage and decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies caught in it by 50% for 15 seconds. (This skill requires Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 30). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks (Summon Blast Orb) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kasumi opens a dimensional portal, summoning forth a powerful light orb and explodes that launches the nearby enemies in the air. Decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies caught in it by 50% for 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Kasumi Nakagawa’s Level. , (Arcalight Needles) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kasumi rains a countless light elemental orbs down onto her opponents. Decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies where hit by a needle by 50% for 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Musou Nakagawa is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Arcalight Explosions) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kasumi summon a numerous balls of arcane upward in a large area and explodes upon hit the ground. When the enemies are hit by the arcane explosions, launches the enemies into the air for a while will be created. Decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies caught in it by 50% for 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. L1 + (Arcalight Circle) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kasumi creates a large magic circle at designate area by holding the button and release it to summon a large orb that damage enemies and explode to float enemies. Decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies caught in it by 50% for 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 20 and is usable with the L1 button. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Arcalight Annihilation) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Conjures a field of light elemental energy waves that pull in nearby enemies. Explodes and launches enemies away afterwards. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Arcalight Wormhole) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Summon Blast Orb): Kasumi calls forth an massive ball of arcane at short 4 meter distance in front of her that pulls all enemies closest to the orb over 20 meter AoE, and afterwards it creates a huge explosions that inflicts heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies up into the air where hit by this Musou Attack. Decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies caught in it by 50% for 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 40. (Arcalight Whirlwind) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Arcalight Wormhole): Kasumi creates a numerous large magic circles from above in a very large area then summons a large falling arcane balls from above causing huge explosions on its impact to the ground. Before she opens the portal due to Musou effect, she in invincible during her Ultimate Musou. Hold the button much longer up to 30 balls in a row to inflict massive damage per ball and spiral launch the enemies and decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies caught in it by 80% for 30 seconds. K.Oed enemies from Divine Judgment’s explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 50 along with Arcalight Solarise. Burst Attack (Arcalight Solarise) (Burst Mode required and instead of Arcalight Whirlwind): Kasumi does a shockwave to stun enemies upon startup. Then she charges the burst of magical energy to create a hundreds of magic circles anywhere in the battlefield forming a solar system, then assault the enemies with a orbs spiraling around her as she slowly advances. When the enemies are hit by the laser, launches the enemies into the air for a while will be created. As her Burst Attack continues, she places a large arcane balls around her over 20 meters and start orbiting around her to inflict multiple hits, massive damage per hit and spiral launch the enemy up into the air on every hit. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she spins around once and finishes with a swirl of large arcane orbs around her. Afterwards, she creates a massive arcane explosions inflict heavy damage and spiral launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. Decrease the Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power of all enemies caught in it by 80% for 30 seconds. K.Oed enemies from Kasumi’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Kasumi Nakagawa is Level 50 along with Arcalight Whirlwind. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. As Kasumi case instead of running animation, she floats and hovering animation and dash forward. Fighting Style Kasumi Nakagawa has arguably one of the trickier movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type, as her base attacks and power hits all come out much slower than most other playable characters'. Even with the addition of the new Long range Charge Attack moves, her speed is still questionable at best. As such, using her mixed Arcane and Light elements to inflict status ailments or wiping out the hordes of enemies especially crowds. She harness the very force of creation itself such as magical blast and magic laser blast to rip her enemies apart, crush them mercilessly, or just whip them around to give her friends/allies the chance to slice and dice them as the enemies are stalled by an arcane debuff effect that reduce the enemies’ movement speed, making Kasumi a most DPS character in the game. Kasumi's Musou Attack are also a damage dealing but yet balanced especially Arcalight Judgment and Arcalight Apocalypse. Her Musou Attacks are capable of wiping out crowds of enemies and not only damage enemy officers and bosses, but also reduces opponents' Movement Speed and Magic Defense Power. When Kasumi attacks the enemies again with her Skill Attacks or Musou Attacks while the enemies got arcane debuff, the enemies will take more magic damage from Kasumi. On the down side of Kasumi, she has a low defense and health stat and can easily be overrun by crowds with higher difficulties than Normal if the player is not careful. To counter the low defense stat, the player must increase the defense rate by equipping armors and accessories with increase defense rate as well as increasing health rate by further. As the player played on higher difficulties like Hard or Chaos (since the enemies are all very highest stats), the efficient way to play Kasumi is to increasing her magical attack power via weapon attributes, armors and accessories with increasing INT rate like Wise. As such, damage increasing magical damage elements such as Magical and Slash are recommended to maximize damage output. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of her Musou and Burst attacks, thus making Kasumi a somewhat deadlier and useful as the player continues to play her and effectively. Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game. Trivia *Kasumi Nakagawa is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance and clothing are resemble of Kasumi in school uniform from Shironeko Project in Chaguma Academy event. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the Shironeko Project counterpart and the color of her blazer is dark lavender instead of gray and her eye color is purple instead of red. *Her personality is resembles of Chitose Karasuma from Galaxy Angel series. *Although she is a Arcane element user while the Takion side characters are Arcane users, but there is no connection of the Arcane element users since Kasumi is a mixed with Light Element (Her attribute is Arcane). Navigation menu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Four Heroes Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters